


Invierno

by PowerofJupiter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hispanic Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofJupiter/pseuds/PowerofJupiter
Summary: Shouyou está estudiando y su hermana le lleva chocolate caliente en un día de invierno.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues como hoy es el día 1 de la Hispanic Week para fomentar las historias en español, aquí va mi aportación. Probablemente no lo traduzca ni al inglés ni al gallego; pero de todas formas, espero que lo disfrutéis ^.^

Estaba en su habitación, tratando de estudiar para el examen que se le avecinaba, aunque sin mucho éxito. Fuera, la nieve caía sin cesar y se acumulaba, formando una capa de escarcha sobre la hierba. Este año, las primeras nevadas habían caído un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Internamente rezaba para que las carreteras no fuesen cortadas y poder asistir a clases, porque además del examen, tenía entrenamiento y no quería perdérselo. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de entrar en un equipo de verdad.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su cuarto hasta que sintió unas pisadas. Natsu estaba colocando una bandeja con un par de tazas humeantes y galletas sobre la mesita que tenía.

"Mamá dijo que sería bueno para ti." Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por su hermana.

"Y por eso has traídos dos tazas, ¿no?" Enarcó las cejas, con la mirada interrogante, y la niña se encogió de hombros, intentado ocultar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano.

"No es mi culpa si salió cantidad de más." Dijo, mientras se sentaba bajo el kotatsu y mojaba una galleta.

Suspiró y dejó el lápiz a un lado, caminando hacia la mesita y sentándose bajo el kotatsu, al lado de su hermana. Ojalá estudiar se le diera tan bien como jugar al voleibol. O que al menos fuera la mitad de divertido que era practicar dicho deporte. No tardó en imitar a su hermana y, con decisión, mojó una galleta en el chocolate recién hecho.

"El invierno es la mejor estación, definitivamente." Dijo la niña, con la boca llena de migas.

"Literalmente te llamas “verano”. " Fue la respuesta de Shouyou. La niña se encogió de hombros de nuevo y siguió comiendo. Para Shouyou, Natsu era un misterio que, estaba convencido, nunca lograría resolver.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, observando la nieve caer a través del ventanal, mientras el calor del chocolate y del kotatsu recorría sus cuerpos, acompañados del silencio y la presencia del otro.


End file.
